


Along this speeding highway

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John teaches Dean to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along this speeding highway

Dean is sat on John's lap, small legs kicking joyously at his father's knees and even smaller hands gripping the steering wheel and leaving smears of chocolate there. John is teaching him how to drive.

They're in a field just a few minutes drive from their house and Dean is giggling away happily as John mans the accelerator and break while Dean turns the steering wheel and makes the car drive in a wide circle, round and round and round. They've been at it for half an hour and Dean has yet to get tired of it.

Finally John stops the car; Dean pouts and bangs the steering wheel petulantly but obediently climbs off of his fathers lap to sit in the passenger seat. John leans over to buckle him into the car seat he places in the front only when Mary is out of sight.

The drive back home is peaceful and Dean has started to doze off when John pulls into the garage and carefully picks Dean up and moves the car seat into the back. Dean's small arms wind their way around John's neck and leave smears of chocolate on his collar and in his hair. He smiles and makes his way inside where Mary is cooking dinner.

"How'd it go?" Mary asks, smiling adoringly at Dean who is dribbling on John's shoulder.

"He's a natural," John replies and he just knows that his son is going to love the Impala just as much as he does when he's old enough to drive it by himself.


End file.
